


onigokko

by dissania



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Expanded Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissania/pseuds/dissania
Summary: Прежде, чем подружиться с демоном, убедись, что твои ноги достаточно быстры для смертельных салочек.— Я поймаю тебя, маленькое тупое травоядное.Эта игра в догонялки может длиться бесконечно долго. Особенно, если тебе хватает дыхания в полной сомнений груди.— Поймай же меня, мой милый «они»!
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. салочки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> игра началась!

— Онии-сан! — Мальчик в отчаянии прижимает дрожащий комок, исцарапавший ему все запястья, к груди и кричит во всё горло: — Помоги, пожалуйста!

Кёя оборачивается на пронзительный крик, несущийся откуда-то сверху, и замечает два лохматых недоразумения на ветке раскидистого дерева. Русое — то, что побольше — и серое — то, что котёнок. Последнее пробуждает в нём дремлющую эмпатию и заставляет свернуть с дороги.

Кёя выгибает бровь, ставит руки в бока и язвительно-надменно произносит:

— Травоядное, во-первых, — выстроив логическую цепочку, уверенно заявляет он, — ты бесполезен. А во-вторых, — вытягивает руки, — давай.

Тот сглатывает, вжимаясь в ствол дерева — страшно. Под ногами несколько метров, что он еле преодолел, содрав все ладони и нещадно отбив пятую точку. Но теперь там есть шанс на спасение — этот хмурый мальчишка с волосами цветом, как у мамы.

Кей жмурится и отталкивается от ветки, чувствуя, как в ключицы впиваются коготки.

Кёя ошарашенно подаётся вперёд — _«чёрт!»_ — он ведь не про мальчишку сказал. Он про кота!

Хибари кое-как перехватывает мелкое тельце в воздухе, делает всего пару шатких шажков назад и тут же ставит того на землю.

Кей молчит пару мгновений, пропуская момент, когда котёнок выпрыгивает из замка тощих рук, смотрит ему вслед ещё секунды три, а потом поднимает глаза на Кёю.

— Ты крутой, онии-сан!

— Не зови меня так, — бекает Кёя, складывая руки на груди. Но там, где-то под ними, пульсирует совсем маленький огонёк гордости. (Да, он такой.)

— Аники?

— Ещё хуже, — вздыхает Кёя.

— Тогда как мне тебя называть можно?

— Хибари Кёя, травоядное, — снисходит он до представления.

— Кёя-ниисан! — довольно лыбится мальчишка, подбирая с земли ранец. — Меня Эризава Кей зовут. Давай дружить?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что я одиночка.

Кей косится на него сначала, как на дурака. А потом выгибает бровь и смеётся:

— Ты прям как герой аниме говоришь, Кёя-ниисан! — Кёя цыкает так, что стекло могло бы лопнуть от концентрации раздражения, а этому — хоть бы хны; он продолжает: — О! О! Тогда я буду, типа, твоим помощником!

Кёя решает уйти.

Кей решает пойти следом.

— Не иди за мной.

— А что, нельзя? — Кей недоумённо склоняет голову. Так наивно, будто сам он утёнок, а Хибари — утка, и это аксиома их взаимодействия.

— Нельзя. Кыш, — злобно фыркает Кёя и идёт дальше. От чёткого звука шлёпанья сандалей позади начинает дёргаться глаз. — Чего ты за мной увязался, тупое травоядное?

— Да ты мне понравился просто! — продолжает лыбиться Кей. — Дружить хочу!

— Я изобью тебя, если ты продолжишь…

— Тогда я буду приспешником злодея! Вааа, это даже круче!

Ему прилетает самый смачный из всех, которые ему прилетали, щелбан. Кей дёргает головой, резко сводит брови на переносице, хватается за лоб и орёт:

— Сила! Я признаю твою силу!

Кёя уже не понимает, горд он проделанным или этот мальчишка полнейший идиот. Кажется, всё же последнее.

— Научи так же! — всё ещё держась за лоб, невольно выкрикивает Кей. Честно, он не кричит. Это само так вышло.

— Я не вожусь со всякими слабаками, — тянет Кёя, намереваясь оборвать разговор после вздоха контрольным ударом. Но Эризава с каменным лицом пинает его по коленке. Заклеенной пластырем коленке — по слабому метит, говнарь.

Кёя чуть спотыкается — он не ожидал, — испепеляя паршивца дикими щелками глаз. Кей, предусмотрительно отошедший в сторонку, разводит руками. Мол, вот такой я удалой, мальчик смелый, нежилой. И даёт дёру.

— Это моя сила, Кёя-ниисан!

— Загрызу до смерти!

Кёя бросается следом. Это инстинкт — поймать и убить это мелкое тупое травоядное.

Какие-то смертельные салки выходят, хах?

Кей спиной чувствует его свирепый взгляд, заставляющий быстрее перебирать короткими ногами. Ох, видимо, на этот раз ему попался хороший соигрок. Даже слишком.

Эризава проскальзывает мимо парковых ворот и мгновенно ориентируется, разгоняясь пуще прежнего. Закидывает ранец на лавочку, вновь прибавляя в скорости, и даже успевает обернуться на Хибари. Ему уже давно не страшно. Кей смеётся, прыгая по лавкам, прячась в лабиринтах детских площадок и строя рожицы преследователю на вершине горки. А потом судорожно хватается за перила, спрыгивая, потому что тот _очень_ быстро по ней взбирается.

После часа такой погони Кей сдаётся. Фиг с ней, с жизнью, лёгкие всё равно больше не того уже…

— Грызи…

Он падает на песок, где помягче, и заглатывает воздух в последний раз, ожидая пинка или чего похуже. Но рядом что-то падает, и при очередном жадном вдохе Кей глотает и песка. Упал, кстати, Кёя. Точнее, улёгся рядом и всё же, ради приличия, шибанул Эризваву кулаком. По голове или рёбрам — так и не понял.

Кей начинает поскуливать и кашлять, не успев даже насладиться тем фактом, что извёл Хибари. А последний ухмыляется. Будто победил.

— Тебе повезло, что мне надоело, травоядное.

— Д-да, конечно, — откашливается Кей ещё раз и без сил хрипит. Жестоко, но заслуженно? Он его, так-то, по подбитой коленке исподтишка ударил. Не по чести поступил, признаёт.

Они молчат минуты три, а потом Эризава вдруг спрашивает:

— А ты не знаешь, сколько времени?

— Около двух, — на автомате прикидывает Кёя, провожая взглядом облако, похожее на рыбу. Занятное такое.

Кей словно теряет всю слабость в конечностях, подрывается с песка, перекатываясь по его ногам, и резво бежит к лавке с ранцем.

— Мама скоро будет дома! — отряхиваясь на бегу, объясняется он. — Пока, Кёя-ниисан! Надеюсь, мы сыграем с тобой ещё!

Кей машет ему рукой на прощание, якобы они подружились. Бежит, ругается себе под нос, а Кёя смотрит на это безобразие и цедит:

— В следующий раз я точно загрызу тебя до смерти, — хмыкает он. Ему необходим _реванш_. — Эризава Кей.

Он запомнил это травоядное.

***

Под первоапрельский ученический гомон Кей оправляет непривычный подол _юбки_ и рассказывает новому другу, как ей влетело от мамы за песок в волосах.

— Но это уже совершенно другая история, — подводит итог она, ностальгично улыбаясь.

— Чертовка ты, Эйко-кун! — восклицает Сэтору. — Пнуть Хибари — это легенда.

— Да-да, я.

— А… потом?

— Потом мы всё-таки подружились! Мы снимали котов с деревьев уже вместе. Кёя-ниисан даже приютил одного! Чёрненького такого, с ушком порваным — Инферно назвали. А! Ну и играли в салки, конечно.

— Вообще-то, — встревает Химе в эту чудесную повесть о «друзьях детства», — этот Хибари хотел тебя поймать и прибить, а не играл в салки. И напомнить тебе, что у него это, чёрт возьми, получалось!

Сэтору невольно вздрагивает. О нет, только не ссора.

— Ой, да ладно, это были дружеские драки! — воодушевленно отмахивается Кей. Кажется, тогда она даже была не против. Пускай и статично проигрывала раз за разом. — Хуже всего было, что он сам так и не понял, что я не мальчишка…

— Так ты бы ещё дольше говорила в мужском роде и вообще налысо побрилась, — фыркает Химе. — Я до сих пор не понимаю причины, по которой ты волосы по уши обкарнала.

— Даже не представляю Эйко-кун с такой стрижкой… — улыбается в ладонь Сэтору. — Но, думаю, тебе шло!

— Нет, не шло.

— Химе!

Юноша смеётся. Повезло же ему в первый день попасть к ним в компанию.

— Еле заставила начать отпускать эти колтуны.

Кей высовывает язык и крутит всё ещё коротенький передний локон. Но когда Сэтору задаёт невинный вопрос: «и как?», то едва краснеет, перекрещивая пряди на носу.

— Хибари, — почти с отвращением объявляет Химе. — Сказала ей, что он так и не поймёт, что она девушка. И это, прости господи, сработало же…

— Бу-бу-бу. — Кей дует щёки и отворачивается. — Подумаешь… Ну волосы и волосы, чего бубнить-то?

— Эйко-кун, прости за нескромный вопрос, — смущённо мнётся Сэтору, почёсывая шею. — А тебе что, Хибари нравится?

— Ага! — очень уж оживлённо отвечает она. Кажется, не имеет стыда в этом плане. — Очень!

— Ты даже этого не скрываешь… — себе в руки ругается Химе. Она, честно, терпеть Главу Дисциплинарного комитета не может. Хотя виделись они… сколько раз? Два? Один? Ну и сегодня односторонне, на церемонии поступления, когда тот у микрофона стоял. Кей уши развесила, влюблённая, а у неё они скисли. — А из всех, в кого можно было влюбиться, ты _этого_ выбрала.

— Специфичные вкусы? — нервно отсмеивается Сэтору.

— Были бы вкусы, я поняла бы. Он у неё первый. — Химе даже дёргается — как странно это прозвучало. — Как случилось? Как я проглядела?

— Отчасти… — прочищает Кей горло, с лёгким упрёком поглядывая на неё. — Твоя рука тут тоже приложена.

Её наглые щёки тут же подвергаются потягиванию сродни тем, что в средневековых пытках использовали. Но Кей мужественно мямлит:

— Шоджё зльё…

— Чего? — выдыхает Сэтору. — Шеджеш-что?

Кей вырисовывает сердечко пальцами.

— А. Сёдзе, типа?

Кивает.

— Оно нужно было тебе в общеобразовательных целях… — контраргументирует Химе. — Не делай из меня виноватую, ты и до сёдзе моего каждый божий день Кёя-ниисанкала. «Кёя-ниисан то, Кёя-нисан сё…», — дразнится она, пародируя мальчишеский голос подруги.

_«Ты что, в него влюбилась?»_

— Шоджё как контлольний вистель… И Кёнисаф шделаф… — Химе наконец отпускает её щёки, и Кей почти выплёвывает: — «тудум!»

— Полный «тудум», — легонько стучит она по русой макушке. — Это уж точно.

— Кстати, Эйко-кун, это, эм, нормально, что ты его по имени зовёшь? То есть… у вас там всё сложно, но в школе-то не поймут… Я так, просто…

— Масамуне-чан, дельно звучит, слушай… — осознаёт Кей, выдыхая в кулак. Так-то она по хорошему ему даже не призналась… что девочка. Кей для Кёи — всё ещё Эризава, который сбежал непонятно почему, просто потому что. На год. Даже больше, чем на год. Неловко вышло… — А надо… А надо и правда. А как? — склоняет голову.

— Хибари… семпай, может быть, звать будешь? — жмёт он плечами.

— У меня с «семпаями» травма детства связана… нет уж. — Кей поглядывает на невозмутимую королеву сёдзе и задумчиво чешет щёку. — Хибари-и-и-и… — его в какой-то мере даже милая фамилия так непривычно перекатывается на кончике её языка, — … сан. Хибари-сан. Хибари-сан. Хибари-сан, — повторяет она с разными интонациями, будто пробуя, насколько хорошо звучит обращение в её исполнении. — Хибари-сан! А мне нравится!

Кей благодарно хлопает Сэтору по плечу, а Химе сердечно просит:

— Хватит с меня на сегодня этого имени. Не повторяй больше, Кей, меня сейчас вырвет. Просто. Пожалуйста.

— Хи…

— Я тебя придушу!

Кей тянет лыбу, обхватывая тёплые ладони, тянущиеся к её шее, под звонкий смех Сэтору.


	2. сломанный

_«Лучше весёлое чудовище, чем сентиментальный зануда»._

Кей сладко потягивается, вслушиваясь в приятный хруст позвонков и утреннюю тишину улиц.

— Время работать! — восклицает она, усевшись на велосипед, и прокручивает педаль.

Кей едет вниз по улице, останавливаясь у домов, чтобы забросить в ящик утреннюю газету. Спасибо Кенте — он договорился со знакомым, дав ей шанс подработать до старшей школы.

Расстёгнутая олимпийка развевается за спиной, а глухой скрежет цепи ласкает слух. Кей видит впереди знакомую короткостриженную макушку и снижает скорость. Юноша, услышав тилиньканье звонка, оборачивается.

— Доброе утро, Ямамото-тян! — лыбится Кей.

Её небольшой утренний секретик послужил неплохим толчком для знакомства. Так что теперь они приятели.

— Хорошей пробежки!

— Доброе, Эйко! — машет ладонью Такеши и кричит уже в спину: — Спасибо! И ты постарайся!

— Ага!

Спустя минут двадцать, обогнув весь район, Кей, полная энтузиазма, возвращается домой. Скоро зарплата.

— Как же хорошо! — улюлюкает она и тянется на носочках.

Кей успевает спокойно принять душ и не спеша поесть перед тем, как отправиться в школу.

Кей шагает по улице, слушая дребезжание моторов редко проезжающих мимо машин, и поглядывает на заспанных школьников, что тоже непонятно зачем вышли пораньше. Семь утра — они ненормальные.

Пересекнув черту школьных ворот, Кей осматривается: вокруг ещё совсем никого нет. Не видно даже учителей-ранних пташек и членов Дисциплинарного комитета. Она зевает, лениво плетясь к главному входу. Вот только её отвлекает знакомый всполох красного на чёрном, и Кей бодро разворачивается на носочках, чтобы поклониться.

— Доброе утро, Хибари-сан! — энергично чеканит она. — Вы, как всегда, рано. — Кёя смотрит пристально, будто пытаясь просверлить в ней дыру. — Хорошего дня!

…Но на неё это в очередной раз не действует.

А Кей в преподнятом настроении удаляется, тихонько напевая себе под нос. Она Кёю не то чтобы раздражает, — не за что пока — а скорее вызывает недоумение. Каждый божий день Кей приходит ни свет ни заря в школу и, едва завидев его, радостно приветствует, пытаясь завести разговор.

_— Всё ещё прохладно, да, Хибари-сан?_

_— Я сегодня капец не выспалась, а вам спать не хочется?_

_— Сегодня же не должен был пойти дождь! У вас есть зонтик, Хибари-сан?_

_— Пораньше прийти всё-таки лучше, чем опаздывать, как некоторые, хаха!_

Кей чересчур приветлива и дружелюбна, что кажется ему подозрительно-странным. В итоге Кёя расценивает это как обыкновенное подхалимство, желание подлизаться ради каких-то надуманных привилегий и расположения Дисциплинарного комитета. « _Пф_ », но Кёя не был бы Кёей, если бы не рубил всё на корню.

***

— Эйко-кун, ты чего такая счастливая? — интересуется Сэтору, приставив стул к её парте.

Короткая перемена только начинается, но некоторые ученики уже успевают выскользнуть из класса, чтобы проветриться после урока.

— Аж светишься вся, — хмыкает он, выгибая бровь.

— А? Правда? — Кей поднимает на него лучистый взгляд и продолжает тянуть глупую улыбку. — Мне так нравится здороваться с Хибари-саном! Несмотря на то, что он молчит, он всегда слушает и смотрит мне в глаза. Это правда волнующе!

— Боже… — кривится Химе, подсаживаясь к ребятам. — И ты ещё говоришь, что моё сёдзе чересчур сопливое?

— Да, — с особым выражением тянет Кей. — Но я с начальной школы с ним не говорила. Так приятно теперь снова поболтать, — искренне сознаётся она.

— Но он же молчит? — замечает Сэтору с вопросительной улыбкой и опускает голову на скрещенные руки.

— Мы общаемся глазами! — смеётся Кей, сменяя учебники.

— Ага, конечно, — фыркает Химе, откинувшись на спинку стула. — И что же он тебе «говорит»?

— Что за странная девчонка? — Кей вытягивает лицо в пассивно-агрессивную гримассу, пытаясь скопировать выражение лица Хибари. Понижает голос и низко бубнит: — Почему она со мной говорит? Камикорос? — Сэтору хрюкает в кулак и начинает смеяться в голос. Кей, без сил и дальше удерживать серьезное выражение лица, выдыхает: — Я думаю, примерно что-то такое.

— Масамуне, похоже, умирает, вызывайте скорую! — выкрикивает кто-то из одноклассников. Сэтору сгибается по пополам, шумно глотая воздух, и сипло истерично хихикает.

— Тихо-тихо, — Кей гладит его по спине, пытаясь сдержать собственный рвущийся наружу смех. Почему-то это вышло гораздо смешнее, чем планировалось. — Держись, Масамуне-чан!

— Минус Масамуне, — вздыхает Химе. — Этого придурка уже не спасти.

— Изуми… ты… — пытается взять себя в руки Сэтору, — Та ещё…

— Ну? — ожидает Химе, ухмыльнувшись, и скрещивает руки на груди. — Я слушаю.

Сэтору поддаётся новой волне смеха и пытается что-то просипеть. Парочка одноклассников не могут сдержаться и тоже ржут в голос. Заразительный смех хуже любой щекотки. Кей также на грани, но если она засмеется — это будет конец. Они вместе с Сэтору помрут в конвульсиях.

— Боже, это же было не настолько смешно, Масамуне-чан! А теперь я не могу успокоиться, что ты творишь, а? — Кей смотрит на краснющего Сэтору и готовится рассмеяться, но так вовремя звучит спасительный голос:

— Эйко Кей, тебя вызывает Глава Дисциплинарного комитета.

Класс замолкает, и даже Сэтору, подавившись, начинает стихать.

— Что ему от неё нужно? — Химе встаёт и гордо прошагивает к высокому юноше в гакуране.

— У меня поручение…

Не успевает он закончить, как её твёрдый голос тяжело звенит:

— Мне всё равно. Мне совершенно плевать. Она никуда не пойдёт.

— Химе. — Рука Кей мягко ложится на плечо подруги. — Всё хорошо, я не против. — Химе хочет возмутиться, но она продолжает: — Да ладно тебе, мы просто поговорим, и я вернусь!

— Изуми, — подходит к ней Сэтору. — Я тоже думаю, что всё в порядке. С ней точно ничего плохого не может случиться, это же Эйко-кун!

— Ладно, но если с ней что-то случится…

Сакурай сглатывает. Эта девушка невольно напоминает ему Главу, оттого по шее проходит холодок. Брр.

— Да-да, Химе, — Кей легонько толкает её в бок и подмигивает дисциплинарному парнишке, — если со мной что-то случится, то со мной что-то случится. Но я справлюсь! — Она улыбается и щёлкает Химе по носу. — Масамуне-чан, оставляю её на тебя.

— Так точно! — салютует Сэтору, успокаивающе подняв глаза на одноклассницу. — Я знаю её не так долго, как ты, но я думаю, даже Хибари не сможет сделать с ней что-то плохое. Тем более с _ней_.

— Тц, — хмурится Химе, провожая взглядом взбудораженную Кей. — Ей только в радость… — уже себе под нос бормчет она и идёт к своей парте.

— Это да… — всё-таки слышит Сэтору, запуская пятерню в волосы. — Изуми, хочешь мятный леденец?

***

Кей послушно вышагивает в стороне от Сакурая и даже немного опережает его, то и дело любопытно посматривая на причудливую причёску.

_«Круто…»_

Ей не страшно, но волнение всё-таки выливается в пружинистую походку и вздернутые плечи. Она не понимает, по какой причине понадобилась Хибари, и надеется, что не по _той самой_ , за которую она себя немного корит. Пожалуй, Кей не будет надумывать. Разберётся на месте. Да и впереди встреча с Кёей, а для влюблённой девочки это настоящий праздник. (Пускай и больше похожий на торжественную казнь.)

Сакурай же тоже немного поглядывает на неё, не особо вслушиваясь в то, что Кей едва слышно напевает себе под нос. Он подумывает, что это нервное — от страха и стресса. И всё-таки она имеет просто невероятную способность складывать о себе ложное впечатление.

— Разрешите, — стучится он в дверь приёмной и пару мгновений спустя открывает её, впуская девочку. А секундой позже поспешно удаляется.

Кей любознательно осматривает комнату и отмечает строгую лаконичную обстановку. Она лишь едва хмыкает — это в его стиле. Ступив на ковер, Кей поворачивается лицом к восседающему в кресле Хибари. Он важно скрещивает руки в замок, прикрыв глаза.

— Снова здравствуйте, Хибари-сан! — дружелюбно начинает Кей. — Вам что-то от меня нужно?

— Каков твой мотив? — Кёя поднимает на неё стальной пытливый взгляд.

— Простите?

Кей сбита с толку. И совершенно не понимает, к чему он клонит.

— С какой целью ты любезничаешь и подлизываешься?

Она давится воздухом. Это как он к такому выводу пришёл?

— Вежливость и уважение сейчас так называются? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос.

— Уважение смиренно, а ты слишком уж доброжелательна, — вздыхает Кёя. А Кей даже морщится от подобной литературной постановки предложения. Ну и сноб. — Поверь, тебе это совершенно ничего не принесёт, травоядное, так что можешь даже не пытаться. Только настроишь меня против себя.

— Боже-боже, Хибари-сан, — Кей прыскает в кулак и не может сдержать неуместной улыбки. — Простите уж, но по-другому показывать своё отношение я не умею. — Кёя выпрямляется, внимательно слушая её оправдание. — Но вы кое в чем правы.

Он ухмыляется:

— Так и знал.

— Вы мне нравитесь, — вдохнув побольше воздуха, сознаётся Кей. Хибари удивлённо пырится, заставляя её заглушить смешок ладонью — _«какое смешное лицо»_. — Так что не занимайтесь глупостями и дурацкими предположениями о заговоре. Я просто хочу с вами поладить! — Она широко улыбается, а после улавливает звонок, оповещающий о начале урока. — Звонок, Хибари-сан. На занятия нельзя опаздывать, вы же знаете. Так что я пойду. — Кей кланяется и уходит, напоследок желая: — Не перенапрягайтесь, хорошего дня!

В коридоре за дверью раздаётся эхо шагов вприпрыжку, а Кёя, осмысливая ею сказанное, ощущает лёгкое… дежавю?

***

— Ну? И как?

Со следующим звонком Химе подрывается с места и наваливается на Кей с распросами. Мгновением позже к ним присоединяется не менее заинтригованный Сэтору.

— Он же ничего тебе не сделал? Угрожал?

— Тихо-тихо, Изуми, — пытается усмерить он напористую одноклассницу. — Эйко-кун?..

На её лице цветёт предовольное выражение, и это вызывает вопросы.

— Я сломала каноны сёдзе и Хибари-сана, — гордо кивает Кей, скрестив руки на груди, и победно ухмыляется.

Химе и Сэтору синхронно роняют:

— _Что ты сделала?_


	3. мятный леденец

_«Самой большой лечебной силой обладают дружба и любовь»._

Кей приходит в школу гораздо позже обычного, падает головой на парту и бьётся лбом, не издав и звука.

— Что с ней?.. — интересуется Сэтору у Химе, как ни в чём не бывало читающей учебник.

— Даю девяносто девять и девять процентов того, что за ночь она осмыслила свой вчерашний поступок и теперь безумно смущена. Теперь стало стыдно, да? — уже громче добавляет она специально для Кей.

С её стороны доносятся какие-то невнятные звуки, похожие на бульканье.

— Ты что-то поняла? — спрашивает Сэтору, смотря на лохматую русую макушку. — Она…

— Просто подаёт признаки жизни, — поясняет Химе и перелистывает очередную страницу. — Через часик другой уже должна быть в норме, окунувшись в социум.

— То есть, Эйко-кун просто загналась, пока была дома?

— Бинго. — Химе закрывает учебник. — Просто нужно её растормошить.

— Вау, — выдыхает Сэтору. — А ты хорошо её знаешь! — Он улыбается, вновь повернувшись к обессиленной Кей. И смотрит ещё так — Химе сразу не очень нравится. — Это круто, Изуми. Правда.

Она пытается понять, о чём он думает. Даже подавленное настроение Кей сейчас беспокоит её меньше, чем Масамуне Сэтору и его нарочитая открытость. Вроде просто мальчик-одуванчик с этими глупыми заколками и природно-красными щеками. Но воспоминания о их знакомстве вызывают больше сомнений, нежели сочувствия. Химе решает не рубить с плеча. Пока что.

— _Мятный леденец?_

На перерыве после первого урока Сэтору подходит к Кей, протягивая конфету в прозрачной обёртке.

— Можно, — зевает она, принимая угощение, и, зашелестев обёркой, закидывает в рот. — Прохладненькая…

Сэтору улыбается, смотря на плавно умиротворяющееся лицо Кей. Она холодцом расползается по парте и, как только догрызает леденец, спрашивает:

— А где Химе?

— Уже пошла переодеваться. Пойдём тоже. — Он хлопает её по макушке, призывая начать собираться, и топает к выходу.

— Подожди, Масамуне-чан! — Кей поспешно скидывает все вещи в сумку и, хватая спортивную форму, нагоняет Сэтору. — Думаешь, она всё ещё дуется на меня за то, что я вчера сделала?

— Даже не знаю, — поддразнивая, тянет он. — Не думаю. Наверное, просто хочет проучить, чтобы ты больше так опрометчиво не поступала.

— Она такая упертая зануда! — фыркает Кей, возмущённо прыгнув на ходу. — Будто я на эшафот пошла, а не к своему же другу. Да и вообще! Я сама со всем прекрасно справляюсь, уже не маленькая…

Сэтору тянет уголки губ вверх.

— Не устаю умиляться вашим отношениям, — вздыхает он. — Тоже хочу такого друга, чтобы без зазрения совести мог назвать его засранцем!

— Хей, — Кей легонько пихает его в бок, — мы с Химе вообще-то тут, с тобой!

— Но вы такие друзья-друзья, Эйко-кун, я просто чувствую себя третьим лишним! — Сэтору хватает Кей за голову и, притянув к себе, безбожно лохматит кулаком макушку.

— Аййй! — задорно восклицает она, пытаясь выбраться из хватки.

— Да и такое ощущение, что Изуми меня просто терпит, — отпустив голову Кей, признаётся Сэтору, почёсывая шею.

— Масамуне-чан… — Кей поджимает губы. — Я…

— Ну, мне нужно переодеться. Давай, Эйко-кун!

Юноша машет рукой и скрывается за дверью мужской раздевалки.

— Ага… — хмурится Кей. В ней растёт чувство напряжённости и недосказанности между ними, по массе равное всем совместно проведённым дням. — Чёрт.

Он перебил её специально.

***

Когда школьный день наконец кончается, ученики начинают плавно расходиться по домам и клубам. Лишь дежурные остаются в классах, разделяя между собой обязанности.

— Я пойду. Не твори глупостей, — тянет Химе вместо прощания и уходит.

— Да-да, пока! Будь осторожна по дороге! — хмыкает Кей, махнув ей ладошкой. — Я полью цветы, — обращается уже к Сэтору.

— Хорошо. Тогда вытру доску.

Пару минут в классе царит молчание, разбавляемое лишь бульканьем воды в лейке и глухим звуком трения губки о доску.

Пару раз хлопнув в ладоши, Кей плетётся к доске и спрашивает у Сэтору, где журнал.

— Тут валяется, — кивает он в сторону учительского стола.

— Нашла. — Кей усаживается за свою парту и начинает заполнять пустые столбцы. — Если что, это ты заполнял, а то у меня почерк корявый.

— Подстава, Эйко-кун! — смеётся Сэтору.

Он разворачивает соседний стул и садится рядом, свесив скрещенные руки на спинке. Наблюдает за ладонью, ведущей грифелем кривые иероглифы и про себя думает: _«и правда, ужасный почерк»_.

Апрельский ветер играет со светлыми занавесками и тянется своими вездесущими ручонками к их русым макушкам. Сдавшись, Кей заправляет передние пряди за уши и продолжает усердно писать, изредко останавливаясь, чтобы размять руку.

— Масамуне-чан. — Сэтору вопросительно угукает, продолжая смотреть на то, как быстро она выводит иероглифы. — Те парни… они тебя травили?

Он молчит, замирая на пару мгновений, и пялится на руки Кей. А когда поднимает глаза к её лицу, то тут же вздыхает.

— Хей, я в порядке, не делай такое лицо. — Плотно сомкнутая линия губ и густые брови, сведённые на переносице — Кей серьёзна. — Просто они не сильно меня любили в начальной школе.

— Масамуне-чан, мы ведь друзья, да? — сглатывает она. Сэтору заторможенно кивает. — Тогда, доверься мне, пожалуйста. Эм, — запинается Кей, откладывая карандаш в сторону, — возможно, мы знакомы не так долго, чтобы доверять друг другу… Но я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя напряжённо рядом с нами. Я правда, правда хочу стать твоим настоящим другом, чтобы _без угрызений совести называть тебя засранцем_. Да, как-то так…

Кей поднимает взволнованный взгляд на Сэтору, а он всё молчит и рассеянно смотрит куда-то через неё. Она скрещивает ноги под стулом и ждёт его ответа.

— Не бойся, ты можешь рассказать мне, — вновь сглатывает Кей через целую минуту тишины. — Точнее, я хочу, чтобы _ты рассказал мне_. Я слышала, что они говорили о тебе.

Сэтору тянется к шее, не думая. Трёт её, сминая ворот, и ведёт ногтями белые полоски. Рот мелко подрагивает, а глаза судорожно ищут что-то на парте.

— Считаешь меня мерзким? — наконец сипло спрашивает он. В голосе не то глухая издёвка, не то усмешка. Сэтору хочет уйти.

Кей вдыхает:

— Я считаю, что это они мерзкие, — хмурится она ещё больше и сжимает руки под партой в кулаки. — Никто не должен осуждать кого-либо, только потому что он не вписывается в их гиперправильный мир. В начальной школе я действительно хотела стать мальчишкой, — признаётся Кей. — А ещё лучше — кем-то совсем другим. Считала, что это лучше, чем быть _мной_. Ещё я влюбилась в Хибари-сана, к которому все боятся подойти ближе, чем на метр. Можешь считать, что я тоже неправильная, или как ты себя называешь. — Кей тянется к вспотевшей руке, неотрывной от расчёсанной шеи, и обхватывает мизинец Сэтору собственным. Ей дедушка рассказывал, что мизинцы соединяют души — потому и обещания дают скрепив два пальца. — Минус на минус же плюс, верно? Так что нам с тобой по пути, Тору-чан. Поверь мне, ты классный, ты хороший, ты замечательный. _И мне очень нравится быть рядом с тобой._

Кей улыбается. Так, как умеет только она. Вздёрнув прямой нос и оголив зубы. Совсем не женственно, по-детски, но Сэтору почему-то от этой несносной улыбки легче. Странное щемящее ощущение… но чертовски приятное. Он чувствует, как взор застилает влагой и начинает усиленно тереть глаза рукавом.

— Спасибо, мне тоже.

Сэтору давит шумный всхлип.

Кей молчит, отпуская его ладонь и продолжает заполнять журнал. Ему нужно немного времени, чтобы подчинить себе эмоции и собрать мысли в кучу. Она подождёт. Кей умеет ждать.

Сильный поток ветра из окна вскидывает шторы и мягко касается их лиц. Сэтору слушает размеренное чирканье карандаша, смотрит на белёсые руки Кей и успокаивается. Даже вскрики членов спортивных клубов сейчас кажутся чем-то таким родным, привычным, убаюкивающим.

— Я закончила. — Кей закрывает журнал и поднимает к нему тёплые глаза. Под ними синяки с прошлой жизни, как она любит шутить, но её ласковый взгляд они ничуть не портят. — Пойдём, Тору-чан?

— Да. Пошли уже домой, Кей-кун, — улыбается Сэтору, покрытый красными пятнами, сопливый и лохматый.

Он поднимает свою сумку, плетётся к двери и, дождавшись там Кей, как обычно спрашивает:

— _Хочешь мятный леденец?_


End file.
